


Glitter and Carrot Cake

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: M/M, Male!Jessica Rabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Oneshots about Jesse Rabbit and Roger Rabbit.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse woke up alone in bed.  He frowned, his Roger Rabbit themed t-shirt riding up his stomache lightly. Don't judge him, he's his husband's biggest fan!  He stood up, his shirt falling over his ACME brand sleep pants.  He walked into the kitchen to find a note.

'My darling Jesse, I went out to film a cartoon, but I went out early to get you a surprise! Love, your husband Roger.'  He smiled.  He really loved that Rabbit. He folded the paper up and got dressed. He put the note in his pocket and walked out.  On his way to work, he was stopped by the same guy who helped clear Roger's name.  He grabbed his arm.

"Eddie? What's this about?"  He started dragging him away from the toon club he worked at.

"Jesse we gotta a problem and we need you down at the station."  A light bulb appeared over the toon's head, and his face darkened. He began to panic.

"Did something happen?! Is Roger ok?!" 

"Roger is... fine.  Physically."  Jesse became even more confused.  Before he could finish talking, he was dragged away. When he got to the station,  Roger was sniffling in between huge sobs and fits of "you're wrong you're wrong."

"Roger darling, what's the matter?" The rabbit looked up and clung to Jesse's waist. He almost stumbled from the force.  He twirled his husband's ears around his finger, and action he knew calmed the rabbit down.

"Roger, honey, what's wrong? Why are we at a police station?"

"Becuase, we have proof of you cheating on Roger."  He glared at the chief.

"I would never cheat on Roger!"

"Well you played pattìcake with someone else before so-."

"I had to to keep Roger and the rest of toon town safe! I would never voluntarily play patticake with anyone but him!" He picked roger up by his face, and brought him in to a classic, toon kiss.  Roger's feet sprang up behind him.  He melted in Jesse's hands. The red head laughed.  He grabbed the puddle and pulled the rabbit up.

"So, why did you leave early darling?" He asked he bunny.

"Oh!"  He jumped behind the table, and held out a bouque of carrots.  Jesse smiled and kissed Roger again.  Roger turned into a large whistle and screeched.  Jesse smiled.  

"Come on Roger, lets go home ok?"  Jesse took Roger's hand and drug him out of the police station.  When they got home, Jesse wrapped his arms around Roger's neck and smiled.

"You know I love you don't you dear?"  Roger smiled brightly at this, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"Of course I do Jesse!  And I love you too!"  Jesse smiled and flopped ungracefully onto the couch.  The two sat there, eating carrot cake.  

Because what goes better together than glitter and carrot cake?

Absolutely nothing, that's what.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse sighed as he laid on his stomache on the couch. He had the day off, but Roger didn't. So he was home alone. So he had time to think. What was he thinking about? The differences between Toon Town and the real world.

1\. Gay marriage was legal. No one really cared about who you loved, so long as there was no suspitios happenings. Namely abuse or other things like that. Toons only cared if they were funny or not, and to watch out for falling pianos. Those appeared a lot in Toon Town.

2\. Children the age of 10 could have custody of any younger siblings and/or cousins, as long as they themselves had some form of legal gaurdian and didn't have a criminal record.

That got him thinking about the Warners. Yakko worked so hard at the Studio to make sure Plotz kept them in the water tower, so to speak that is. He hated it being locked, but they had to live somewhere. The kid was only 14, and he had been raising his siblings since he was 10. Everyone thought that all they were were wacky, annoying brats. But that wasn't true. They were as close as a family could be. 

His mind wandered back to the differences in his home, and the world Roger left to everyday.

3\. There really wasn't any crime in Toon Town. Since most of the toons who lived here were famous. Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Popeye the Sailor man, and many many other well known toons. Like his husband Roger.

And that got him started on his husband. He smiled.

He loved Roger more than anything. He made him laugh, he was sweet, charming, cute, and just all around perfect. Nothing could make him want to leave his husband. His job got annoying sometimes, especially with all those drunk toons trying to get in his pants. He would just hit them with a mallet and shoo them away. Or he let them stick their hands in his pants, just to watch the look on their faces when they get a bear trap on their wrist. It was actually really funny. But sometimes he felt bad for toons like Betty. 

Betty Boop is his best friend. She doesn't get the love she deserves. Not anymore at least. Betty was so pretty, and she was nice too. Humans just stopped watching her cartoons. But everyone knows the name. Same with Popeye, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. If he was, not even Olive Oil knew about it. Then again, Popeye really only had a few emotions, and sadness wasn't one of them. 

Then there were the toons (and even humans) he could do without. All the ones trying to get him away from his husband for instance. Everyone thought that just because he was drawn like a play boy, that he was a play boy. Everyone seemed to think he was so willing to cheat on his husband Roger. But that wasn't true! It was far from the truth! He loved Roger more than anything! He wouldn't do anything to purposly hurt him! It wasn't right how people thought just because he was drawn up like some one straight out of play girl magazine, that he would throw himself at anyone who offered!

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the front door open. He didn't realise Roger had come in, until he felt soft kisses on his neck.

"Are you ok Jesse?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah why?" 

"You're crying." When had he started crying? He wiped his eyes and smiled. But that didn't stop the tears.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Roger sat beside Jesse and started playing with his red hair.

"About what?" Jesse relaxed into the couch cushion as Roger played with his hair.

"A lot of things. Work, you, the differences between Toon Town and the human world, Betty, Popeye, the Warners." He sniffed and Roger laughed.

"You always cry when you think about those things, witch is why you shouldn't think about 'em."

"I know. I can't help it." Roger planted soft kisses on the back of his husband's neck. 

"I know. That's why I'll always be here to comfort you." He nuzzled into Jesse's neck, smilig as he did.

"I love you Jesse."

"I love you too Roger."


	3. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human au. Highschool au. In other words how Roger and Jesse got together

Roger Rabbit was a class clown(he was also cousins with Bugs Bunny, but that has almost nothing to do with this story). It wasn't on purpose, he was just clumsy and had a stutter that made every situation funny. His white hair stayed out of his eyes, and his overalls were patchy and just silly. His bow tie tied it all together though( he was a sucker for a good pun.). He could make anyone laugh! Anyone, that is, except for Jesse Krupnick. But that's only because he hadn't tried yet.

Jesse Krupnick was the hottest kid in school. He was mysterious, sexy, charming, and had the voice of an angel. Every girl (and some guys) wanted him. But there was something about him that made people a bit uneasy around him. He never smiled. He never laughed. He never even smirked! He only had one friend, and no one knew anything about his past. But that's what drew Roger to him in the first place. That, and a misplaced wet floor sign.

Jesse Krupnick grumbled as he walked down the halls. His pa was goin on a spill about how he needed to find himself a nice girl. He had no idea his youngest son was gay. Jesse had an older brother who already had two kids. Why was he bugging Jesse about getting married when he wasn't even out of high school?! He couldn't wait to make it big.

"Woah! L-l-l-l-l-look out!" Before he blinked, someone had crashed into him. He fell back on his butt, books going everywhere. People all around him gasped in horror. When he opened his eyes, he sat dumbfounded for a minute. Roger had a bucket on his head, a mop tangled in his overall straps and bow tie, and a wet floor sign tangling his feet.

"Sorry! I didn't m-m-m-m-m-mean too! Oh p-p-p-please don't get me in trouble! It was an accident! Honest!" The whole hall of students was silent. 

"Oh my god Jesse are you ok?!" Betty asked, crouching next to him. Then, Jesse let out a couple of giggles. Slowly, those giggles got louder. And louder. Until finally, he was full on cackling. He laughed so hard tears sprang to his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He used his hands to hold his sides as he laughed. Everyone sat in shock as the red head laughed so hard his face turned almost the same shade as his hair. Finally, his laughter subsided into giggles.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Are you ok?" He was still giggling while he talked. Roger broke out into a huge grin.

"Yeah! I-i-i'm ok! You thought I was funny?!"

"Yeah! That was probably the wackiest thing I've ever seen. I'm Jesse."

"Im Roger!" Jesse smiled, feeling his heartbeat speed up. But it wasn't from the lack of oxygen from laughing to hard. Jesse stood up and helped Roger out of his self made trap. Jesse and Roger could both agree that it was love at first sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human au. Sequal of sorts to Highschool.

Jesse was pacing in front of the school. Today was not only the day he introduced Roger to his family, but also came out as gay. He felt a hand in his and he grabbed on.

"Are you ready to go? You seem a l-l-little nervous." He nodded.

"You're meeting my homophobic, country parents. Mama and pa are... hateful some times to say the least. I-." He glanced at Roger. Roger had a love struck smile on his pale face.

"What are you smiling at?" 

"You're accent is coming out." Jesse blushed and giggled.

"Leave it to you to calm me down. Come on, lets go." He got in his pickup truck that he painted lipstick red. His dad wanted hi to have a truck, so he personalized it. Roger sat beside him.

Jesse was driving down the road, humming a sing as he did. Eventually, he pulled onto a dirt road that lead to a farm. He pulled up behind a black truck and parked. He took a deep breath and they both walked into the house.

"Oh Jesse! You're home! How was school honey?" His mom said while washing dishes in the kitchen.

"It was fine ma. Can you and pa come out here for a sec?" 

"Hm? Oh sure! Sweety, Jesse is home!" Suddenly, a woman and her husband walked in. The man looked angry.

"Who the hell is he?" Jesse took a breath.

"Ma, pa, this is Roger. My boyfriend." The house went silent as the adults let the information sink in. Suddenly, there was a loud slap that echoed through the small house. When roger looked up, Jesse had his face turned to the side, he had a red mark on his cheek, and his dad looked like he had slapped Jesse.

"You ungratefull brat! This is how you repay me for raising you for sixteen dman years of your life?! By bein a faggot!?" Jesse kept his eyes on the floor, his fists clenched.

"This is just my luck! I should have seen this comin! The cherry red truck, the glittery clothes, all of it! You're older brother Charles wouldn't do this! He would have found a nice girl!" He glanced at Roger, who was hiding behind his boufriend trembling.

"Oh great! And yer datin a fuckin coward! Bet ge don't even-!" Jesse reared back and punched his dad square in the face. His dad stumbled back as his mom gasped. His dad had blood running down his nose as he spit out a tooth. Jesse glared.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ROGER LIKE THAT AGAIN! TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT IS ONE THING, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ROGER! HE DOESN'T BEAT HIS FAMILY UP JUST BECAUSE HE GPT TO DRUNK PR TO PISSED OFF! OR THE FACT THAT ONE OF HIS FAMILY MEMBERS HAPPENS TO BE GAY! HE'S TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIG JACK ASS!" The house fell silent as Jesse panted, his face red and angry. Charles, Jese's odler brother, had seen the whole thing.

"So... you must be Roger?" Carles spoke up, looking at the white haired teen. All eyes fell on him.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" Charles smiled.

"You won't belive how much Jesse talaks about you." His dad glared at his oldest son. Jesse blushed.

"Charley!"

"You knew?!" Charles scoffed.

"Course I did. I pried it out of him a long time ago." Jesse huffed, crossing his arms and jutting ot a hip as he pouted.

"See? I figured it out years ago. Long before he knew himself." Roger laughed and Charles smiled.

"I like this 'in Jesse. He knows to appreciate good humor."

"Oh please, the only funny thing you've ever done was when you drove the four wheeler into the pond a few summers back." His dad's face was red in anger, and looked like he might blow up.

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT ONE OF MY SONS IS-!"

"I dont think you have a choice pa." Charles said, arms crossed.

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Well I mean Jesse is stuborn as they come. I don't think he gives a hoot what you think. He'll stay with that stutterin kid over there no mstter what you say. Hell, he even talked to me bout movin in with Betty." His parents fell silent and stared at their second son, who shrugged.

"He's not wrong."

"Jesse isn't like everyone in the family. He don't even talk like it."

"Took me years to master my playboy voice." He smirked at his dad.

"I mean, it's either you deal with this or he's ginna move out."

"Again, he's not wrong." His dad clenched his fists.

"Fine. I'll put up with it you ungratful little-...." he glared and stormed out. Jesse and Roger got back in the car. Roger looked over at Jesse with a worried look.

"A-are you g-g-g-g-gonna be ok?" He set his hanf on Jesse's hand.

"Yeah. I'll be ok."he smiled and intertwined their figners.

"I mean afterall, I have you." He kissed Roger softly, who kissed back.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Roger smiled.

"Of course!" And with that, they drove off to go be a cute couple at McDonald's.


End file.
